Invincible
by theysayharu
Summary: Bahwa Levi memang pantas berada di tempatnya saat ini. Homophobia. Baseball!AU. Didedikasikan untuk Levi Song Festival 2016. Day 2: Electronic - Titanium (cross-posted on AO3).


_**Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.**_

 _ **I do not own anything. This is just a non-profit fanfiction.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi Ackerman tidak bisa mendengar apapun selain suara detak jantungnya.

Teriakan penonton, seruan anggota timnya dari _dugout_ , bahkan suara _catcher_ tim lawan yang meminta para pemain bertahan merapatkan formasi di sampingnya pun tidak menyentuh gendang telinga Levi.

Ia baru sadar dengan perubahan strategi lawan ketika _outfielders_ mulai melangkah mendekati garis pertahanan bagian dalam, dan para _infielder_ berjarak sangat dekat dari gundukan tempat sang _pitcher_ berdiri. Dari gerakan itu, sudah terlihat jelas bahwa mereka yakin Levi tidak akan, tidak bisa, menghasilkan pukulan jauh. Seolah mereka percaya pukulan Levi tidak akan melewati _outfielders_ , atau bahkan _infielders_.

Singkatnya, mereka meremehkan Levi Ackerman.

Skor 9 – 9, dan dua _out_ untuk timnya.

Levi menyeringai.

Sungguh, manusia yang naif.

Mereka percaya bahwa kemampuan Levi akan berubah setelah kejadian yang menimpanya minggu lalu. Mereka yakin penampilan Levi juga ikut menurun seperti urutan memukulnya yang merosot dari posisi empat sebagai _clean up_ , pemukul terkuat, ke posisi sembilan, tepat sehari setelah konferensi persnya diadakan.

"Siapa pemuda yang Anda gandeng keluar dari apartemen dua hari lalu?"

"Sumber kami mengatakan kalau kalian menjalin hubungan spesial, apakah itu benar?"

"Apakah Anda memang tertarik kepada sesama jenis?"

Dan belasan pertanyaan lain yang menyerbu Levi tepat saat ia memasuki ruang tempat konferensi persnya diadakan hari itu.

Alis Levi bertaut. Ia menahan keinginan untuk memijat pelipisnya.

Setelah pelatih dan pihak agensi selesai memberikan sedikit sambutan, Levi pun dipersilahkan untuk berbicara. Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat manajernya memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada kertas yang terbuka lebar di hadapan Levi.

Levi hanya mendengus, kemudian menjawab dengan mantap.

"Benar. Dia adalah kekasihku, dan kami sudah bersama sejak dua tahun lalu."

Seisi ruangan mendadak hening. Seolah semua penghuninya tiba-tiba lupa cara bersuara, dan bernapas.

Wajah sedatar papan penggilas, Levi menghitung dalam hati.

Tepat di angka lima, ruang pertemuan pun gempar. _Flash_ kamera menyilaukan mata. Namun, Levi bahkan tidak berjengit. Manik abu-abunya menatap lurus ke depan. Tidak menghiraukan manajer, perwakilan agensi, dan pelatihnya yang melotot tidak percaya.

Levi tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dari pidato yang sudah disiapkan oleh humas agensi.

"Itu hanya salah paham. Dia adalah sahabat keponakanku, dan mereka sering berkunjung saat musim liburan." Adalah kalimat yang seharusnya Levi berikan kepada para wartawan yang membanjiri ruang pertemuan.

Namun, ia menolak. Bukan karena perilakunya yang sering dicap rebel, tetapi karena Levi lelah berbohong. Ia lelah bersembunyi. Dan ia tidak ingin selembar kertas yang ditulis seseorang yang tidak tahu menahu soal perjuangannya bersama sang kekasih, menentukan nasibnya, tidak, terima kasih.

"Oh? Kau masih bisa tersenyum rupanya?"

Levi ditarik dari peristiwa minggu lalu oleh nada cemooh yang datang dari sampingnya. Pegangan pada pemukul dilonggrakan, ia menatap _catcher_ lawan yang tersenyum miring sembari mengambil posisi berjongkok.

"Aku rasa timmu benar-benar putus asa," lanjut sang catcher tanpa diminta. "Mereka sampai terpaksa memainkanmu di _inning_ terakhir dan sebagai _pinch hitter_ pula?" laki-laki bermata biru itu tertawa dari balik pelindung wajahnya. "Apa kalian sadar kalau sekarang sudah dua _out_? Ini adalah kesempatan terakhir kalian sebelum kami menghancurkan kalian di _inning_ selanjutnya."

Levi melirik wasit yang berdiri di belakang catcher tim lawan. Laki-laki yang terlihat seperti berada di pertengahan umur empatpuluh itu hanya menatap lurus dari balik pelindung wajahnya. Seolah-olah _catcher_ tim lawan tidak memprovokasi Levi beberapa detik yang lalu.

Mengembus napas, Levi pun tersenyum miring. Ia balas menatap remeh _catcher_ lawan. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

"Haha! Jangan bilang aku tidak memberimu peringatan." Nada bicara masih penuh cemooh, sang _catcher_ menggunakan tangan kiri yang dibungkus sarung tangan lebar untuk menyembunyikan tangan kanannya yang memberikan sinyal untuk lemparan selanjutnya. Dari jarak 18.44 meter di hadapannya, sang _pitcher_ menggeleng, tidak setuju dengan lemparan pilihan _catcher_ -nya yang kini mengerutkan kening tidak suka karena strateginya ditolak.

Levi hanya diam mengamati. Namun, dalam hati ia mendengus.

Wajah _pitcher_ yang egois itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan betapa yakinnya ia bisa meng- _out_ Levi dengan satu lemparan. Lemparan yang Levi yakin adalah merupakan kebanggan sang _pitcher_. Lemparan yang membuat barisan _clean up_ tim Levi sedikit kewalahan.

Sang _catcher_ sekali lagi memberikan sinyal dari balik sarung tangannya. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu pulang dan merengek di pangkuan bocah laki-lakimu," ia berhenti sesaat, kemudian menyeringai melihat _pitcher_ -nya mengagguk setuju, "hei, kau bayar berapa dia? Untuk sekali pakai, maksudku." Tanya sang cathcer dengan nada ringan, seolah ia baru saja menanyakan harga makanan di sebuah restoran.

Sesuatu di dalam otak Levi terputus. Ia yakin itu adalah tali kesabarannya yang sedari awal sudah mengalahkan tipisnya benang. Kalau bukan karena masih ingin bermain bisbol, Levi sudah menghantam kepala berotak udang milik _catcher_ itu dengan pemukul besinya.

Namun, niat Levi harus ia tahan saat _pitcher_ lawan sudah mengangkat sebelah kaki. Tangan kanannya kemudian mengayun kuat, dan bola melesat dengan satu tujuan; sarung tangan sang _catcher_.

Levi menyeringai melihat _trayektori_ bola.

"Hei, sampah busuk." Levi memanggil _catcher_ berwajah sombong dan penuh keyakinan bahwa lemparan dari _pitcher_ akan sukses tertangkap oleh sarung tangannya. Ketika sebuah _fastball_ ke arah dalam melesat semakin dekat, Levi mengembus napas pelan. "Kau terlalu banyak bicara."

Sekali lagi, sekitar Levi mendadak hampa suara. Ia tidak mendengar apapun, sorakan penonton, tangisan putus asa anggota timnya, dan teriakan penuh semangat tim lawan.

Levi tidak mendengar apapun kecuali detak jantungnya, dan suara metal yang menghantam bola terbang jauh, jauh, dan jauh. Levi tidak mendengar penonton dan pemain kedua tim menahan napas sampai bola itu menghilang di balik pagar pembatas stadion.

Saat pendengarannya kembali, sorakan penonton meliar, teriakan penuh semangat tim lawan berubah menjadi air mata kekalahan, dan tangisan putus asa anggota timnya berubah menjadi sorak bahagia dan haru.

Semua karena satu pukulan _homerun_ dari Levi Ackerman.

Satu pukulan yang membuktikan bahwa ia memang pantas berada di tempatnya sekarang.

Bahwa cibir dan cemooh dunia tentang dirinya dan sang kekasih tidak akan membuatnya putus asa.

Bahwa tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya menyerah dari olahraga yang sudah menjadi hidupnya.

Levi melempar pemukul ke tanah, tidak ia hiraukan _catcher_ lawan yang tertunduk malu dan putus asa—tidak lagi mampu membalas hinaan Levi yang sebelumnya.

Penonton dan anggota timnya kini bersorak dalam satu nama dan irama.

"Levi! Levi! Levi!"

Namun, bukannya berlari mengelilingi lapangan, Levi justru mencari sesuatu di antara ribuan penonton. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menutupi sinar matahari yang menyilaukan mata.

Kepala Levi mendadak pusing, cahaya dan kebisingan di sekitarnya pun tidak membantu. Namun, sebuah senyum langka merekah di wajahnya saat sepasang mata hijau yang menguarkan kebanggaan dan kasih sayang balas menatapnya.

Pemuda kesayangan Levi tersenyum cerah dari bangku penonton, surai coklatnya bergerak halus saat ia mengangguk penuh semangat, seolah ia ingin memberikan dukungan kepada Levi untuk berlari dan menyelesaikan pertandingan sebagaimana mestinya.

Dan Levi tidak butuh dukungan lain.

Tangan kanan terkepal di udara, ia pun berlari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Agensi yang sebelumnya takut kehilangan sponsor karena seksualitas atletnya, menyampaikan permintaan maaf kepada Levi Ackerman._

 _Pelatih mengembalikan posisi pemukul ke empat dan_ catcher _utama kepada Levi Ackerman._

 _Levi Akckerman dan Eren Jaegar berlibur ke Hawaii._

 _Tagar LoveWins menjadi_ trending _nomor satu dunia._

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi hasilnya lumayan jauh dari prompt orz

Oh ya, saya engga sempat kasi penjelasan tentang posisi ataupun istilah tertentu di fik ini. I barely escaped the deadline, y'know? ((ini publis lima menit sebelum deadline!)) I mean, I can feel its presence right behind me OMG! I am so sorry OTL OTL OTL


End file.
